A liquid crystal panel that is a main component of a liquid crystal display device is generally formed by sealing a liquid crystal between a pair of glass substrates, and one of the glass substrates is an array substrate in which an active element such as a TFT is disposed, and the other is a CF substrate in which a color filter and the like are disposed. A large number of coloring units that correspond to colors of red, green, and blue are arranged parallel to each other corresponding to pixels of the array substrate and thereby form the color filter on the inner surface of the CF substrate facing the array substrate. Light radiated from backlight and transmitted through the liquid crystal is selectively transmitted in wavelengths corresponding to respective coloring units of red, green, and blue which form the color filter, and thereby an image is displayed on the liquid crystal panel. An example of such a liquid crystal display device is described in PTL 1.
PTL 1 describes a liquid crystal display device that uses, as an illuminant, dual wavelength white LED backlight formed of an LED emitting blue light and a phosphor emitting yellow light. In the liquid crystal display device, color reproducibility is improved by efficiently separating green from red with use of a color correction film that is formed by stacking, on one surface of a light transmitting member, a binder resin layer or an adhesive layer including a visible light absorbing coloring matter which has the maximum absorption value in a wavelength range between 580 nm and 600 nm.